The present invention pertains to methods and devices for stabilizing wheeled objects, particularly wheeled luggage.
Wheeled luggage has greatly improved the ease with which travelers can transport their belongings. Unfortunately, wheeled luggage and other wheeled objects suffer from a lack of stability. As a person attempts to move a wheeled piece of luggage, its top-heavy nature can make it prone to tipping over, particularly when trying to turn or when moving at any appreciable speed. Prior art attempts to solve this problem have not been satisfactory. Some prior art devices try to improve stability by extending wheels out from the side in an effort to increase the track of the device. However, the narrow width of many luggage passageways, such as airplane aisles, limits this approach. Further, wheels extending beyond the sides of the luggage can cause a tripping hazard and make stowage difficult. Other prior art attempts have included a secondary set of fold-down wheels to provide four points of contact with the ground. This approach, likewise, can provide only limited stability and may needlessly complicate the transport of luggage and similar wheeled objects.
There exists a need for a simple stabilization device which increases stability without relying on increased track-width or complicated auxiliary mechanisms.